Darn! You're too possessive!
by just like an apple
Summary: Ini pasti naluri seorang ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa anaknya dalam keadaan darurat! Minato tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Apapun akan Minato lakukan agar anak tersayangnya selamat. Termasuk melawan setiap Uchiha yang ada didunia. (Parent Talk Prequel)


"SASUKEEEEEEEEEE...!" suara teriakan yang membahana membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget dan menghentikan aksinya, namun Uchiha tidak memperlihatkan emosinya terang-terangan. Bukannya Sasuke tidak tau siapa yang meneriakinya, Sasuke juga tau kenapa ia diteriaki. Sasuke berbalik untuk melihat orang yang meneriaki namanya. Mata sapphire, surai pirang dan wajah yang rupawan walaupun orang itu terlihat marah dapat dilihat oleh iris kelamnya. Tersenyum miring, Sasuke makin memperlihatkan kalau dirinya benar-benar Uchiha sejati. Dan bukannya berhenti, Sasuke malah makin mengeratkan dekapannya pada orang didepannya. Posesif.

"Hn, Dobe..."

 **Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Sadly, mine just the plot.**

 **Warning**

 **AU, mengandung konten BL (SN) so DLDR, mencoba mengikuti kaidah bahasa yang baik dan benar tapi tak bisa.**

 **Apabila terjadi kesamaan alur dan cerita dengan Author lain itu tidak sengaja karena ini murni hasil pemikiran otak Author yang seadanya.**

 **Darn! You're too possessive!**

"Usahakan jangan sampai berkeringat, kulitnya sangat sensitif jadi mudah kena biang keringat. Sasuke sudah boleh minum susu selain ASI. ini susunya sudah aku isi penuh. Kalau habis, susu formulanya ada ditas itu, 8 sendok dan jangan dikasih gula. Jangan semuanya pakai air panas seperti seleramu minum kopi Anata, suhunya harus hangat. Jika terlalu panas kau harus mendinginkannya dulu. Aku tidak mau lidahnya terbakar karena susu panas. Ah! Kalau menangis, kasih saja boneka hijau ini padanya. Ia menyukainya. Lalu kalau ia menangis tanpa sebab, kau harus mengecek popoknya, mungkin ia pup atau piss. Kalau ia buang air jangan lupa untuk membasuhnya sampai bersih dan pakaikan bedak, tisu basah dan bedak bayi ada ditas yang itu, aku tidak mau bayiku gatal-gatal karena kau malas merawat anakmu sendiri. Lal-"

"Baik, baik sayang, aku mengerti. Kau sudah jelaskannya dirumah dan dimobil tadi". Pusing karena kurang tidur bergantian menjaga Itachi yang rewel semalaman, lengannya yang mulai kesemutan menggendong Sasuke yang walau sejak tadi ditimang bayi itu tidak kunjung tidur, dan Mikoto yang tidak pergi-pergi, Fugaku memotong wejangan singkat bagaimana-cara-merawat-bayi Mikoto.

"Baiklah", memicing mata tidak percaya pada suaminya, Mikoto membetulkan gendongannya pada Itachi "Kaa-san pergi sebentar dulu ya Sasuke", mengecup hangat bayinya, membuat Sasuke perlahan mulai memejamkan mata, membuat Fugaku sedikit cengo, entah jampi apa yang Mikoto berikan sehingga bayi itu langsung tertidur. Setelahnya Mikoto langsung pergi meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

'Dia bahkan tidak memberikan ciuman selamat jalan ya' membatin sambil menatap kepergian mobil yang membawa istri dan anaknya beserta istri dan anak sahabatnya sampai keluar pagar, Fugaku mengangkat tas bayi berisi popok dan berbagai perlengkapan sanitary bayi lainnya dan langsung masuk kedalam.

Disinilah nasib Fugaku berakhir. Itachi yang positif terjangkit penyakit cacar air dibawa oleh ibunya kedokter anak untuk penanganan lebih lanjut. Entah ini sedang trend atau apa, anak sulung Minato juga kena penyakit yang sama. Padahal Fugaku ingat betul setelah menginjak umur satu tahun Itachi pernah divaksin cacar. Ia ingat karena Itachi adalah anak pertama. Jadi apapun itu yang berkaitan dengan buah hatinya akan sangat diperhatikan olehnya.

Ahem! Sepertinya narasi diatas terlihat ia seperti ayah yang pilih kasih, tapi tenang, jangan panik, Fugaku juga bersikap sama terhadap anak bungsunya. Fugaku adalah suami idaman dan pastinya ayah yang baik, jadi ia berhak mendapat kehormatan memakai kaos bertulisan 'Best Dad In The World'. Hanya saja, karena sifatnya yang seperti itu, terlihat Fugaku agak cuek dengan anak keduanya.

Oke… kembali kecerita.

Dengan perginya Mikoto, sekarang Sasuke dititipkan padanya, takut bayi itu malah ikut terjangkit penyakit yang sama karena belum divaksin dan kondisi rumah sakit yang pastinya tidak steril. Dan karena Kushina juga cemas dengan keadaan Kyuubi, maka ibu-ibu itu janjian pergi bersama.

"Kau bisa menidurkannya disitu Fugaku, Naruto juga sedang tidur" tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar monitornya, Minato menunjuk karpet bulu diruang tengah tempat anak bungsunya sedang tidur terlentang dengan dikelilingi bantal.

"Hn", setelah memastikan anaknya tidur dengan aman dan nyaman, Fugaku beranjak kedapur dan menyiapkan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. Minato dan dirinya yang sudah berteman lama tidak mungkin akan repot-repot bertanya dirinya ingin disuguhkan apa.

"Kau masih main game Minato?" bosan, Fugaku basa basi saja bertanya.

"Kadang-kadang" Minato menjawab sekedarnya, konsentrasinya masih fokus pada game dimonitor.

"Hn".

Oke para pembaca, Fugaku yang notabene pria serius dan irit bicara ini tidak peduli kalau tuan rumah ini berlaku tidak sopan padanya, tata krama perlakukan tamu dengan sopan tidak berlaku bagi Minato padanya, jadi tidak apalah dia tidak di-notice. Fugaku justru lebih suka dicueki seperti ini. Tidak tau mau apa, Bapak dua anak itu memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak. Menjaga balita yang sakit ternyata capek juga, semalam Itachi rewel karena badannya demam. Anak itu baru bisa tidur tenang kalau digendong. Membuat Fugaku yang sudah membuat deal bergantian menjaga Itachi dengan Mikoto malam itu bolak-balik kamarnya kekamar Itachi supaya balita itu bisa tidur nyenyak. Jadi marilah kita berikan waktu untuk Fugaku beristirahat.

"Siaaalll!" tiba-tiba saja Minato berseru kesal, kenapa dia bisa mati lagi?! Minato menyadari kalau sejak dulu dia tidak begitu pandai main game. Tapi jiwa gamer (menurut Minato sendiri) dan harga dirinya membuat Minato tetap bermain dan mencoba walau hasilnya tidak lebih baik. Kesal, Minato bangkit dari kursi dan menuju kearah dapur. Bermain game memang bisa membuat orang lupa waktu sampai Minato tidak sadar kalau ternyata dia sangat lapar. Menuju dapur sambil sedikit menggerutu Minato berpikir akan membuat apa untuk disantapnya. Ah… Sekilas dirinya sudah mirip seperti anak-anak sekolah menengah pertama yang keranjingan main game online. Untung saja Minato berpendidikan sehingga umpatan yang keluar tidak warna-warni.

"Siaaalll!" tersentak kaget dengan suara yang cukup keras, Sasuke terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Bayi itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menoleh kiri menemukan orang tidak asing (Fugaku) sedang tidur menyamping menghadapnya, menoleh kanan, yang Sasuke lihat hanya bantal. Dengan sedikit usaha Sasuke menggulingkan badannya dan dengan topangan kedua tangannya dia berpose merangkak. Dengan pose ini Sasuke dapat melihat kalau disamping bantal itu ternyata ada suatu benda asing. Merangkak dan menyingkirkan bantal yang dibuat Minato untuk menjaga anaknya, Sasuke mulai mendekati benda asing tersebut. Usianya yang menginjak umur delapan bulan menunjukkan dengan sangat keaktifan Sasuke dalam merangkak, dan seperti sikap bayi-bayi pada umumnya, Sasuke mulai menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dengan agak brutal sehingga anak bungsunya Minato tersentak bangun.

Mata sapphire bulat besar yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuat Sasuke makin menunjukkan ketertarikannya, Sasuke yang tidak pernah bertemu orang lain selain orang-orang rumahnya semakin merangkak mendekati bayi itu, mendudukkan dirinya disamping kepala Naruto yang juga balik menatapnya. Sasuke mulai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya lagi, membuat Naruto ikut mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya diudara. Tidak sampai disitu, kembali bersikap seperti bayi pada umumnya, Sasuke pun suka memasukkan apapun itu kedalam mulut. Namun, karena posisi Naruto yang tidur membuat Sasuke harus sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk memakan Naruto.

Minato senang dengan masakan hasil karyanya, makanan yang berhasil dia olah dengan sangat hebat. Ternyata skillnya dalam meracik satu jenis makanan agar terlihat dan terasa luar biasa belum hilang. Mengingat hal ini Minato jadi rindu saat-saat dia masih hidup sendiri saat jaman kuliah dulu. Mie instant sampai sekarang memang sahabat sejatinya.

Memutuskan untuk kembali main game, Minato membawa makanannya kembali keruang tengah. Namun pemandangan yang ditangkap matanya, membuatnya syok, sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa bisa seperti itu?! Kenapa bisa Naru-channya bersama bayi yang dia tau anak bungsu temannya ci ... ci ... ci... cici ... ci ... Gyaaaaa ... mengucapkannya saja Minato tidak sanggup. Narutonya yang rapuh dan sangat murni. Ini tak bisa dipercaya! Naru-channya masih bayi dan semua Uchiha itu mesum. Bahaya! Naru-channya dalam keadaan darurat! Minato tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal ini terjadi (padahal sedang terjadi). Apapun akan Minato lakukan agar anak tersayangnya selamat. Termasuk melawan setiap Uchiha yang ada didunia. Sadar sudah dari pikiran-pikran imajiner mengerikannya sendiri, naluri seorang ayah Minato bangkit dan reaksi pertama yang ia lakukan adalah ...

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO...!"

Jadi begitulah mengapa cerita ini diawali dengan teriakan.

Eh? Apa? Sasuke? Ah, Iya ya... Diawal yang diteriaki nama Sasuke, bukan Naruto. Oke… Mari kita ulang lagi…

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEE...!" suara teriakan yang membahana membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget dan menghentikan aksinya, namun Uchiha tidak memperlihatkan emosinya terang-terangan. Bukannya Sasuke tidak tau siapa yang meneriakinya, Sasuke juga tau kenapa ia diteriaki. Sasuke berbalik untuk melihat orang yang meneriaki namanya. Mata sapphire, surai pirang dan wajah yang rupawan walaupun orang itu terlihat marah dapat dilihat oleh iris kelamnya. Tersenyum miring, Sasuke makin memperlihatkan kalau dirinya benar-benar Uchiha sejati. Dan bukannya berhenti, Sasuke malah makin mengeratkan dekapannya pada orang didepannya. Posesif.

"Hn, Dobe... Sepertinya Tou-san mu belum rela ya" Bukannya gelagapan karena tertangkap basah tengah mencium anak bungsunya seenak jidat, Sasuke makin melingkarkan tanganya pada pinggang Naruto.

Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dikepala Minato terlihat Sasuke melilitkan tangannya pada Naruto seperti Sasuke punya kemampuan memanjangkan lengan seperti cerita tetangga sebelah? Ini pasti naluri seorang ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa anaknya dalam keadaan darurat! Minato tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal ini terjadi (padahal sedang terjadi). Apapun akan Minato lakukan agar anak tersayangnya selamat. Termasuk melawan setiap Uchiha yang ada didunia. (Eeerrr .. copy-paste apa ini).

"Sa Su Keee…" cara Minato yang mengeja nama seharusnya mampu membuat pacar yang dihadapkan orang tua pacar jadi mengkerut, tapi disini,

"Tou-san apa-apaan sih?! Kalau Tou-san tetap bersikap seperti ini terus aku benar-benar akan minggat dari sini!"

Tidak percaya anaknya telah mendurhakainya seperti ini, Minato hanya bisa menatap penuh luka pada pasangan 8!23n9$ei didepan. Bisa-bisanya mereka tidak mempedulikan bagaimana perasaan Minato selaku seorang ayah yang sangat ingin cucu (tolong kalian jangan lupakan Fugaku). Demi kehidupan planet bumi, manusia harus tetap berkembang biak melahirkan generasi-generasi penerus bangsa. Tapi kenapa dua pemuda sehat didepan tidak mengerti betapa pentingnya misi mulia tersebut.

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi kau sedang dalam keadaan bahaya Naruto, sebagai ayah, aku akan menyelamatkanmu meski aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku! " Minato tidak mau kalah terlihat gagah dalam cerita ini.

"Apa maksud Minato-jiisan dalam bahaya ketika tempat paling aman bagi Naruto adalah dengan bersamaku?" Dengan percaya dirinya Sasuke melawan calon mertuanya.

"Haha, jangan bercanda Uchiha, aku tau semua Uchiha, aku bahkan lebih lama mengenal Uchiha dari pada umurmu sekarang. Kembalikan anakku karena aku tidak segan-segan membasmi Uchiha sepertimu".

"Hn. Aku akan sabar menantikan aksimu Tuan Namikaze".

Seperti ada petir imajiner yang menyambar setelah dialog diatas, Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, apa kedua orang ini tidak bosan mengulang adegan yang sama setiap kali ayahnya memergoki mereka bermesraan berdua. Awal-awalnya Naruto akan ikut berdebat dengan Tou-sannya, karena sebenarnya Naruto juga sedikit menikmati adegan yang seperti disinetron. Berdebat berputar-putar ternyata asik juga pikirnya saat itu. Tapi kalau diulang-ulang terus Naruto malas juga. Jadi daripada menanggapi kelakuan ayahnya yang seperti ini Naruto memilih minta bantuan saja. Dikeluarkannya ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku celana dan segera saja ia mengirim pesan pada ibunya.

"Kau tidak bosan Minato" Kushina yang mendapat pesan dari anak bungsunya langsung saja menuju TKP berlangsung.

"Kushina!" dan seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, Minato akan pergi dengan dirinya yang diseret sang istri untuk lebih serius membantu persiapan pernikahan anak kedua mereka yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi.

Jadi begitulah mengapa cerita ini diawali dengan teriakan.

 **Owari.**

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO...!"

Minato yang berteriak membuat kedua bayi itu kaget dan Naruto yang berakhir menangis. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk diam saja sambil masih memperhatikan objek yang dia coba makan tadi.

Mendengar suara teriakan, Fugaku jadi terjaga dari istirahat sejenaknya. Mendudukkan diri dan menganalisis apa yang terjadi sehingga Minato sendiri yang menjadi tersangka tunggal pelaku pembuat nangis anaknya sendiri.

"Fugaku! Apa yang kau ajarkan pada anakmu?! Apa semua Uchiha seperti ini?!" katanya histeris, lalu tidak lupa meletakkan hasil karyanya dulu diatas meja komputer, Minato menghampiri anaknya untuk didiamkan.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan?" Fugaku yang masih mengawang-awang langsung saja bertanya kepokok permasalahan.

"Naru-chan ku sudah dicium olehnya!" Minato masih berusaha mendiamkan Naruto yang tidak kunjung berhenti menangis. Digendongnya bayi lima bulan itu dan diayun-ayunkannya Naruto dengan cara mengayun-ayunkan badannya sendiri.

Cium? Pikirnya mulai konek. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang duduk tenang sembari memperhatikan Naruto dalam gendongan Minato. Kemudian Fugaku berdiri untuk melihat Naruto. Disana Fugaku dapat melihat pipi gembil Naruto yang mengilat karena air liur Sasuke.

"Ah ya… Kau benar, sepertinya Sasuke mencoba memakan putramu ya? Lihat nih banyak iler disini" tunjuk Fugaku pada pipi Naruto yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau diam.

Tidak kehabisan akal, Minato mencoba memberikan ASI perah yang sudah disiapkan Kushina untuk Naruto dan benar saja, bayi itu langsung terdiama begitu diberi makan.

"Sama saja! Mendaratkan bibir dipipi sudah termasuk mencium tau!"

"Ya … ya …" memutuskan tidak ambil pusing lagi akan tindakan sahabatnya Fugaku beralih pada anaknya. "Kau juga lapar Sasuke? Tou-san ambilkan susumu oke?" beralih pada tas yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari tempat dia tidur tadi Fugaku mencari botol susu yang langsung saja dengan lahap diminum anaknya.

 **Owari** **beneran** **.**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kata DILF, tapi karakternya ga ada DILF - DILF-nya sama sekali. LOL. Mungkin kalo Sasuke dan Naruto bakal jadi DIFL banget ya, beda sama Fugaku dan Minato yang saya pikir lebih ketipe cute dad kalo dipasangkan dengan bayi mereka.

 **Last but not least,**

 **Want to flame? Feel free to review.**


End file.
